¡13 Ąйσş đє Мįєяđα!
by Momoko123
Summary: 13 años. 13 maldtos zanganos años de mierda. Dedicado a Jek-Scarlet


**N**/A**-** Hola, esta idea me surgió en un momento de locura... es decir faltan 41 días para que yo cumpla mis 13 años, y bueno, esto era para reyes, pero estuve como tres días tratando de entrar a mi cuenta de fanfiction y no me dejaba porque decía que estaba bloqueada o algo así, pero ya lo he logrado, así que espero disfruten la lectura y feliz 6 de enero atrasado. (espero noten las escopetas que hice)

**F**ic dedicado ha- **Jek-Scarlet**_he decidido dedicarte una serie de cosas esta semana xD. Ando muy inspirada últimamente. Este es un _drabble/one-shot_ para ti amiga._

**P**alabras escritas:_**523**_

* * *

**D**isclaimer:_**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**_y sus personajes **No **me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**︻╦****̵̵͇̿̿̿̿╤── ¡13 Ąйσş đє Мįєяđα! ****︻╦****̵̵͇̿̿̿̿╤──**

**.**

**.**

**.**

13 años.

13 malditos zánganos años de mi maldita vida.

13 hijos de (censurado por motivos propios) años.

Se preguntaran, ¿por que mierda los estoy insultando?

Pues la verdad no hay respuesta, sino que siempre odie ponerme más y más viejo cada año, es un asco. Un verdadero asco. Hasta puedo decir que me están saliendo canas en mi hermoso cabello negro. Pobre de él.

Malditos 13 años del demonio, solo faltan 87 años para que cumpla los 100 años, y mi tiempo pasa volando, muy rápido. Es verdaderamente un asco. Y ya me estoy cansando de repetir lo mismo.

Bueno la verdad es que ya estoy en mi etapa adolescente, más precisamente en la estúpida pubertad. Otra cosa que odio.

Maldito desarrollo del cuerpo o lo que sea, odio a la pubertad. Es la etapa donde te salen granos por todas partes de la cabeza, o mas precisamente mi rostro. _Mi_ hermoso, lindo y preciado rostro. ¡Que no lo ven!. Mi hermoso rostro se esta llenando de esos estúpido y malditos granos de pus *duag*. Son verdaderamente un asco. Tanto que todos los días me compro (robo) una crema especial para sacármelos, ¡No los soporto!.

Luego esta la estúpida secundaria, como la odio, hasta preferiría ir a la escuela. La estúpida-maldita secundaria, donde hay muchas materas difíciles, que te matan de solo pensarlas y también sus tareas. Hasta me da un escalofrío de solo pensar en ellas. Lo único bueno de ese lugar son las chicas, y sus preciosas curvas del demonio. Maldita pubertad y hormonas alborotadas. Y malditos 13 años.

En fin, eso no era precisarte de lo que estaba hablando... creo. Lo que (creo) más odio de todo esto es, el día en que cae mi cumpleaños. 6 de enero. Día de reyes magos, o como carajos se les llame. Esos tres estúpidos reyes que presenciaron el nacimiento de... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Jesús?, bueno no tengo nada en contra de él. Pero sí la tengo de esos estúpidos reyes, ¡No existen! Eso lo descubrí a mis 12 años, luego de haber dejado por años pasto y agua para ellos, ¡No existen! Que no lo ven. Malditas ilusiones, y lo peor de todo era que mi padre-madre Mojo, era quien dejaba los regalos(que eran un asco según yo), y tiraba el agua y pasto, valga saber donde. Debí darme cuenta antes, cuando a mis 11 años de edad, descubrí que también Mojo era santa. Si no fuera por mi hermano Brick, en este momento estaría dejando el estúpido pasto y la maldita agua para ellos. Pobre de Boomer que todavía no sabe nada de esto. Alma inocente.

Bueno el caso es que odio mi cumpleaños, y también los años que cumplo cada año, y que me vuelvo aun más viejo cada año. Maldita sea, odio la pubertad, la adolescencia, mi cumpleaños y a los tres maldito reyes de la mierda de los mago. !Odio todo¡

Maldita sea el día en que me creo Mojo, creo que se merece una paliza, una muy grande paliza. . Ya vera ese mono, porque no me llamo Butch por nada.

**.**

**.**

**_Fin_**

**.**

**.**

_Primero que nada, esta idea surgió de unos momentos de locura por culpa de mi hermano, esta semana ando muy inspirada... las ideas surgen como el chocolate. Pero bueno._

_Yo descubrí que mis padres eran los reyes, al igual que santa, a mis 5 años de edad, y la verdad no me afecto nada emocionalmente xD._

_**Espero les aya gustado el fic, y...**_

_**...NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_

**¿**_**R**_**E**_**V**_**I**_**E**_**W**_**?**


End file.
